memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Posting To "Latest News"
I have a piece of news to post to "Latest News," but cannot find out how to do it. It seems the "Latest News" page is protected. So, I have two questions: 1)How can you post to "Latest News," or can't you? 2)If a user like me cannot post to "Latest News," then here's the news, and someone else can post it: John DeLancie and Robert Picardo will be featured with the Cincinnati Pops Orchestra on Saturday, June 28, at the Riverbend Music Center in Cincinnati. The program is titled "Star Trek: The Music," and will feature themes from the television and film series. --GarySogar 04:00, 28 February 2008 (UTC)GarySogar :You could mention it here at Portal talk:Main/Panels/News or we could just have a running forum for updates of this sort. --Alan 04:09, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I was aware of that but thought it was kind of pointless to put it up in the news section four months before it happens. I was gonna add it sometime in early June, if I remembered it. That said, there are many other things I meant to add but have forgotten so... maybe it is best to add it. :P --From Andoria with Love 04:15, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::GarySogar wants to know whether "a user like me cannot post to 'Latest News'". Unless that's affirmative, why not show him this? Are you ~trying~ to discourage him? Even a user like me can post there, but you'd never know it from the "help" offered here. 20:57, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Um... the page is protected from editing by new and unregistered users like yourself and GarySogar. That's what Sogar was asking about; he was wondering if he could add a news item to the page you just linked. He can't, because the page is protected. Was that "help" enough for you? --From Andoria with Love 21:44, 28 February 2008 (UTC) I'm not discouraged. I just wanted to be sure the news got out there. I agree four months is a bit early, but I'd forget about it if I waited. Since you know about it, just post it when you'd like. BTW, I really love this site, even though I don't qualify as a Trekkie (well, maybe with a small "t"). --GarySogar 21:50, 28 February 2008 (UTC) GarySogar :::OK, sorry, I'm surprised. We unregistered and newly-registered people can see the EDIT link so please understand that I had no idea it was protected or semi-protected. Anyway, my actual point was that the question was "cannot find out how to do it", not surprising considering all the tricky portalry, transclusifying and templation on the Main page, and the answer to that question is Portal:Main/Panels/News which I provided. Except that then one discovers that this wiki doesn't work like another big wiki that people might be familiar with. When a page is protected over there, blocked persons don't see the Edit link at all. Bug? Or feature? SennySix 04:01, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::It's not a bug, it's just that the page itself is not protected but rather it's protected because it's linked on the Main Page, which is protected. It's set so that all links on the Main Page are automatically protected. 'Tis called cascading protection. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:31, 29 February 2008 (UTC)